


We lay here for years or for hours

by morningham



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningham/pseuds/morningham
Summary: The moon seems to wink at them, taking her slow path across the night sky, casting her beams upon them, as if the universe itself was involved in their union.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	We lay here for years or for hours

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tik tok "“if you were to take me out in the woods and confess your undying love for me and then make love to me on the forest floor while the moon painted across the leaves- i wouldn’t mind.” 
> 
> not sure of the creators handle, but i loved the idea!
> 
> title from Hozier's In a Week

“Hisoka I think if you were planning on taking my life-.” Chrollo pauses to duck a branch swinging into his face. “-We are well enough into the forest for you to make a clean getaway from my body.”

Hisoka gives him a cold look, releasing another branch that smacks him squarely across the forehead. “For the last time. If I felt like killing you I would’ve done so already.”

Chrollo doesn't have a good retort, rather stomps his way through the dense leaves and strains to keep Hisoka in his line of sight. He’d been courteous enough to send a text before arriving at the Spider’s hideout, dressed like he’d just come from a funeral. The air surrounding him had been more serious than Chrollo had come to expect from the magician- so when he’d told him to get dressed- Chrollo did so without question.

“Almost there.” Hisoka ducks around a large tree, and disappears altogether. When he rounds the tree the pale moonlight glistens on an open clearing, almost surgically surrounded by towering pines. It looks like something out of a fairytale, a small pond reflecting the night sky. Hisoka is perched on a log near the water, looking expectantly at him, and without a word Chrollo slowly crosses to sit beside him.

“What is this place?”

“An anomaly.” Hisoka picks at a damp leaf before tossing it onto the water, the ripples cascading throughout. “I stumbled upon it years ago, untouched and untainted by man. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Why did you bring me here?”

“Do I need a reason?” Hisoka purrs, his aura flaring momentarily, the cold demeanor he’d had since they’d arrived at the forest edge cracking like fine china. “Perhaps I simply wanted some company this evening.”

“You hate my company.” Chrollo tells him dryly. Hisoka laughs, falling onto his back in the grass. Chrollo thinks momentarily that whatever shred of sanity Hisoka was desperately holding onto must’ve finally escaped his grasp. Hisoka pulls him down to lay beside him, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Quite the opposite, danchou. I love your company.” Chrollo snorts, picking idly at the grass beside him.

“I didn’t think love was a word in your vocabulary, Hisoka.”

“I love _you_.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do.”

“Since we’ve met, at every opportunity presented to you, you have either tried to fight me or tried to kill me.” Chrollo reiterates his point by poking Hisoka squarely in the chest. “Such behavior leads one to think you’re not fond of me.”

“Oh but I am.” Hisoka is atop him before Chrollo can blink, resting squarely across his hips, hands caging his head on the forest floor.

“I’m so very fond of your power, your grace, your beauty. All ensnared in such a fragile vessel.” Hisoka trails a long nail down his cheek, gentle. Chrollo has yet to see him so serene, a relaxed calm flooding his nen, foreign.

“Has someone possessed you, Hisoka?” Despite the magicians numerous attempts to murder him, Chrollo had grown rather attached. Perhaps it was his longing for company, a partner equal to himself in power, that had drawn him in. Or Hisoka had mastered mind control.

“Why is it so hard for you to accept that I love you, danchou?”

“ _Because_ ,” Chrollo’s voice barely squeaks out above a whisper, Hisoka’s gaze trained on him, a heavy silence befalling them as Chrollo tries to find the words. “Nobody can love me.”

“Hm.” Hisoka pretends as if he’s rolling the idea around in his head, moonlight cascading across his loose hair. It’s unnatural for him to not be completely done up, sharp features caked in makeup. He looks _beautiful_ , handsome almost too harsh a descriptor. Chrollo stares into his eyes, waiting for a response, and Hisoka slowly inches closer, nuzzling his nose against Chrollo’s.

“Shall I show you then, that I love you?”

“Yes. I think you should.”

The kiss is nothing like he’d expected. It’s warm, and soft, almost juvenile in its start. Hisoka palms at his throat with one hand, stroking up to curl in the nape of his hair, allowing the other to push under his shirt. The more he explores, the more his lips become insistent, tongue darting to tangle against Chrollo’s. Hisoka suddenly moves with more of a frenzy, pulling away to slot himself between Chrollo’s legs, hands scraping lightly down his back. He can feel the leaves against his skin, cool and damp, Hisoka’s warm hands burning away the slight chill. He scrapes his teeth across Chrollo’s throat, nearly biting, teasing, before pressing his forehead to Chrollo’s.

“Do you believe me yet?” Hisoka’s hands never still, even as he speaks, trailing across his skin, squeezing at his hips, stroking across his stomach.

“Not yet.” His brain is muddled as he tries for wit, Hisoka bodily lifting him to crush him against the strong expanse of his body, sweat and the cool night air mingling with his smell.

He seems so gentle, more humanoid then Chrollo has ever experienced him, caresses a sharp contrast to his fangs, his eyes, every fiber of his being that screams predator. Chrollo can’t fathom where the tenderness comes from, and immediately stops caring as Hisoka slowly works his index finger knuckle deep, only pausing to crook it until Chrollo moans. Time seems to be crawling, yet moving at warp speed, a blink of an eye and they’re both naked, suddenly, and Chrollo is so goddamn vulnerable, trapped between Hisoka and the forest floor.

“Don’t close your eyes.” Hisoka gasps against his mouth, slowly pushing in, and Chrollo forces himself to blink, stare up at Hisoka as his features scream pleasure, and almost nuzzles into the hand cupping his head.

“I love you, too.” Hisoka stalls, gazing impenetrable down at him, fingers still touching, and Chrollo is on fire, his whole body hot, Icarus and the sun. “At least, I think. I love you.”

“You _think_?” Hisoka laughs, a low, baritone rumble, and Chrollo tries to focus, capture the sound and keep it ringing in his ears. He slowly snaps his hips against Chrollo’s ass, hands gripping his thighs, hair slowly falling free across one eye, and Chrollo just nods, a soft squeak echoing out of his throat at the snail pace Hisoka seems determined to torture him with. He becomes hyper aware, in the moment, how quiet it is, the birds singing their final chorus as the moon hangs bright in the trees. Hisoka nips at his ear, moving to touch his lips to Chrollo’s carotid artery, sucking at his pulse, and he thinks for a moment that Hisoka is going to snap, clamp him in his jaws like a wolf upon a rabbit, and what a sweet death that would be.

“You’re so far away.” Hisoka slows even more, barely moving now, wrapping his hand around Chrollo’s length, maddeningly light.

“I’m right here.” Chrollo wants him close, closer than skin, drags him down until they’re tangled closer, chests heaving in unison, breathlessly kissing. They stay like that for a lifetime, kissing and close and hot, until Hisoka’s rhythm stutters, and Chrollo sees white, blinding.

It takes a moment for him to come down, back to reality, and Hisoka just gives him that fucking smile, like he’s not just as fucked out as Chrollo is.

“Convinced?” Chrollo sighs, his muscles reduced to the consistency of jello, and for the first time in his life, allows Hisoka to wrap his arms around him, drawing him in.

“I’m a slow learner.” He can feel Hisoka soft rumble of a laugh, low in his chest, vibration against his cheek, and Hisoka just clicks his tongue at him.

“Thick headed is what you are.” Hisoka pauses to inhale deeply, the scent of pine and fresh rain and sex falling across them. “If it takes a lifetime, so be it.”

The moon seems to wink at them, taking her slow path across the night sky, casting her beams upon them, as if the universe itself was involved in their union. They curl under a great willow, alone at the edge of the clearing, and Chrollo can feel sleep creeping in, warm and he welcomes it, cocooned between Hisoka and a particularly large root. The birds begin their song again, a lullaby, one could speculate, low and melodic as the wind whispers across the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays y'all, and as always, thank you for reading! come be friends on tumblr @/morningham
> 
> <3 you all


End file.
